


Casino Royale

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles finds himself knee deep in illegal business. In order to keep his casino up and running, and keep himself out of jail, he offers Nora a way to pay back her debt to him when she's caught counting cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casino Royale

“This is some illegal shit,” she announced, never peeling her eyes away from what was before her.

A hearty chuckle rose from deep within Miles’ throat, “like counting cards?”

Kinking up one eyebrow, she impassively stared at him for a few heartbeats.

Miles sighed, “Look forget I even mentioned it. Just kinda seemed like it was up your alley,” he nonchalantly shrugged.

Focusing her attention, a tremble blew through her body when his steamy breath penetrated her ear, “you can give back all the money you won tonight and promise never to set foot in my casino again, and we’ll call it even.”

Her mouth twitched up into a smirk as she rotated her head until their lips were inches away, “I never said no.”


End file.
